Baby Love
by Carly Cisco
Summary: HeYa dabble. They all went out to San Joae. Just fluff, nothing heavy.


The blonde's eyes fluttered the second the first light of day had hit her eyes. She stared upward, her gaze meeting the cream-white ceiling and she rolled to her right and saw the window blinds dancing in the sea breeze.

_Jesus, it__'__s perfect._

She rolled to her left and saw the enthralling brunette sleeping beside her. She was wearing just a nude-coloured tank top above her white lace bra and nothing else. Her hair had been tangled into the blonde mass and she was snoring ever so softly.

_She's perfect._

She shifted a little and took a handful of messy blonde hair and ran it across the brunette's cheeks. "Hi, Nay. Good morning, baby."

"Heather…" the brunette slurred out, her voice groggy of sleepiness. She instantly brought her right arm upward, begging to be hugged and cuddled. Heather sank in beside Naya.

"Oh, Nay…" Heather kissed the brunette's forehead, ever so softly. And softer than she did, she kissed the Rivera girl's eyelids.

"Good morning, wake up…" Heather cooed. "Wake up now, sleepyhead."

"I don't want to," Naya Rivera mumbled and snuggled herself into Heather's neck. The brunette's breath tickled on her neck, and it caused a smile to creep on her face.

Naya was sleeping beside her. She can tell her how much she loves her freely, she can hug her, tell her things, hold her hand…kiss her…and it was all in her freedom. They're in San Juan, Puerto Rico, and sailing out into the Atlantic in a yacht that Naya's brother had owned. It wasn't all those million-dollar yachts that would make your eyes pop out because of the sky-high price. No, it was just a simple one-bedroom yacht, owned by a normal person.

And it had been all that Heather had been dying for, be simple and normal. And right now, it had been all and beyond what she could wish for. Naya Rivera was her girlfriend and everything was nothing compared to this moment, when Naya slept, cuddled in her arms, knowing that Heather loved her.

"Hi," Naya said sheepishly from below her after several minutes of silence. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah, but if you want to sleep still, why not? We're not in a rush," Heather smiled and placed a loving kiss on Naya's forehead.

"Mhhhmmm," Naya hummed in her neck softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. No, I love you more, baby. I want to wake up every single day like this," Heather smiled softly. She knew their love would be hard, but she's pretty aware too that it was damn worth the whole rollercoaster ride.

They had to keep it in secret, for now. They wouldn't rush it yet, although the Glee cast and the crew had a hunch. Even the fandom, they already knew, even if they were just rumours, so no harm really done.

It's not that they don't want each other. It's just that Heather doesn't want to rush it. She was just from a recent break-up with Taylor, and almost two weeks after that, she and Naya were exclusively dating; she can't just be like that, basically.

And the best thing about it was Naya never pushed or forced her to come out in public. She just stood there with her, waiting patiently. It had been a good three months for them but she never heard any complaint from Naya. And it made Heather love the brunette more than ever, if it was possible.

"Tell me what are you thinking," Naya looked up to her, the brown eyes were begging to tell her.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how I got so lucky. First, landing on Glee, then it led me to you, a best friend for so long, and then that best friend…" she paused, and looked at Naya. "…and then here we are, just us, and…all we have. I feel so happy, Naya."

The brunette smiled. It was the smile that Naya scarcely used. It was kind of where she mused to something and she just doesn't smile with her lips, but her eyes were more expressive. She mouthed a silent "I love you" to Heather and grinned.

"Sometimes, I feel so scared, Naya. I feel so scared. What if I lose you, what if we can't ta-" she was cut off as a tan index finger pressed light on her lips.

"Just believe, okay? We both love each other so there is no way we can't. I love you, so much that even Ryan Murphy can't stop us from loving us. When the whole world collapses, our love will still stand up," Naya smiled and crawled towards Heather. The brunette then leaned on Heather's chest.

It was almost too much for Heather to hear such an assurance from the Latina. She almost felt as if her heart would explode from the joy she had been feeling. She quickly dipped her head down to put a kiss on the Latina's lips.

Their kiss was chaste, and full of passion at the same time. They didn't move too much, just occasional shifting of positions. After a full two minutes or so, they both pulled away.

"Come here, I love you," Heather motioned for Naya to cuddle with her, to which the brunette quickly complied to.

"I love you," Naya twiddled the golden threads on her caramel-coloured fingers. "I love you so much and I deserve you. And you love me so much too, because you deserved me."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Heather said apologetically. "I love you so much."

Naya just hummed in appreciation and they stayed on like that for a couple of minutes more and then Heather shifted her sitting position.

"Oi, where you gone, babe?" Naya asked, her lips forming a perfect pout.

"I'll make you breakfast," Heather went out the bedroom and into the smaller kitchen almost behind the back of the yacht. A few moments later, Heather was bringing two mugs into the room.

Naya was curled up on the bed, again. She was snoring ever so slightly that it was barely audible, her hair hanging on the sided of her face and blocking her eyes.

Creamy fingers brushed the raven-coloured locks away from Naya's face. And red, searching lips followed afterwards, peppering the Latina with small, soft pecks.

"Coffee? Breakfast?" she whispered in Naya's ear.

"You're making me plump out, HeMo."

"Mhmm…that would be better yet," Heather smiled absentmindedly as she looked into the latina's eyes.

_God why are they so gorgeous?_

"Here's to our love, baby…" Naya brought her cup next to Heather's and just realized that chocolate foam would form into a complete heart if her mug and Heather's will be put side by side.

"Is this your fault, or my eyes, or the coffee foam?" Naya questioned.

"I guess, your eyes," Heather smiled out. "I guess, it was my heart's fault too, you know. Or the coffee foam. you know, that happens sometimes."

A chuckle left the Latina's mouth and another chuckle mixed in. Suddenly, they stopped for a moment and stared at each other.

"I love you," the both of them said exactly at the same time.

Another set of giggles filled up the air as they realized it.

"You're so silly," Heather pointed out.

"As if you're not!" Naya exclaimed out. She suddenly shot up the bed and swaggered across the room, and out of the cabin.

"Oi, wait for me!" Heather said out and walked out to the Latina's direction. She walked up to Naya, who was now standing at the deck of the yacht. Locks of raven hair fluttered into the air as the sea breeze wafted through the yacht.

Heather's arms snaked around the Latina's trim waist. "Trying to be naughty, huh…" she whispered into Naya's ear, and it caused the Latina to giggle.

"You're tickling me," Naya said out breathlessly. Heather's eyes were fixed on her lips as she turned around, and it travelled up to her deep brown eyes.

"I love you, Heather."

"I love you too, Naya…I love you to the sun and back. You know that," Heather smiled.

"I want to say it again, I love you so much. I love you so much that my heart swells each time I get to think of what we have," Naya smiled goofily.

"Tell me something I don't know," Heather mumbled as they sat on the deck of the yacht. The blonde girl eagerly leaned her head on the tan shoulders and they watched the sun rise in the east.

"Mhhmmm…let's see," Naya pretended to ponder on in silence, although she had known that she already had an answer to Heather's question.

"Okay, well, I guess, I think you don't know that I know you love to listen to your snore. You know, they're so soft and lyrical, You don't know that, do you? And I love the smell of your skin each morning I wake to it. I love you so much," Naya smiled.

"I love you too," Heather nuzzled the tan neck. "I love you."

They stood there, basking in the sunlight, and each of them were left in their trail of thoughts. Heather, she thought about how she came to fall in love with the girl beside her.

She went back to where she started to notice Naya more than anyone else in the room. She recalled how she called Naya in the middle of the night when she's feeling so low, and calling her when she's happy. She remembered how she had changed her speed dial to Naya's number to Taylors. Yes, Taylor Hubbel…

Memories flooded back as Heather remembered the night she and Taylor broke up.

"_Heather, you weren't answering me!" Taylor yelled in front of her, his eyes were on fire, and he has seemed no way of swaying underneath._

"_I was…I was at Naya's," she drawled on. She can not quantify how angry Taylor is, and the issue had scared her long before. They were fighting over the same thing again, same person, to be exact. Naya Rivera._

_She doesn't like it either, she can't even comprehend why Taylor felt so threatened about her being so close to Naya._

"_I don't see, why that fucking Naya had to have a drawer in your room," he said silently. It wasn't the silence that Taylor often used when he's relaxed and right now, she had felt that she was walking on a thin sheet of glass._

"_She's my best friend, Taylor." Heather replied flatly. "She deserves to be a part of this house too."_

_Suddenly, the closet flung open and Taylor was already dragging a travelling bag out the compartment. Clothes started to pour into the opened bag and Heather whimpered._

"_Don't do this, Taylor, please," she pleaded._

_But Taylor did not budge. He just kept on piling things and clothes on his bags. An hour later he walked out of Heather's apartment._

_And out of her life._

_Heather was left there, alone and curled up into a ball. She only stood up and realized what a mess she had been when Naya came into her door and ever then she fell onto the Latina's arm, crying and bawling her heart out._

_And it was only until then she had realized that she had already fallen in love with Naya Rivera…_

"Hey, you seem to be quiet," Naya mused.

"I love you," Heather smiled weakly.

"I know, right. Tell me," Naya said. Somehow, the both of them had really learned to read each other like a book. If not, then maybe they just seem to know when the other feels happy, flustered, confused or sad.

"Nothing, I just remembered the night Taylor and I broke up," Heather looked up guiltily to Naya.

"Mhmmm…" Naya hummed. She wasn't the type of person who gets mad when you talk about your previous love affairs. And if possible, she listens to them, and learns from them.

It's one thing Heather had adored about Naya.

"I haven't seen him play anymore," Naya clicked her tongue.

"Me too," Heather smiled and entwined her long fingers around Naya's. "I love you. Naya."

"You always remind me that," Naya smiled. Then after a few fleeting moments, Naya looked at her girlfriend. "Want to swim?"

"Sure," Heather smiled and lowered the yacht's ladder to the water as they neared the shore of a desolate atoll. "We're good to go."

Naya just smiled at her and dove into the water. "Come get me," she teased.

"Better swim fast," Heather warned and kicked her feet as she jumped. She dove in for Naya, who is underwater at the time.

She could see the brunette's figure wriggling in the water and she quickly kicked her feet backwards, propelling herself into the Latina. Her hands snaked around the tan girl's waist, and in turn, Naya smiled at her. They rose above the water together.

"Love you," Naya mumbled as she clung her arms unto Heather's.

"Love you too," Heather nuzzled the small area below Naya's earlobe, eliciting a small giggle from the brunette.

"Naya," she said out into the air. "I promise to love you forever."

The Latina looked at her quizzically. And then, ever so softly, her lips curled up into a smile as she grazed her hand on Heather's cheek. "Longest breath." And with that, Naya's head disappeared into the water.

Heather's head dipped into the water and looked for Naya's head. As she did so, she cupped the Latina's face, making sure that she could look into the brunette's eyes and then she kissed Naya's lips.

They reached shore, together.

"I don't know if we were kind of allowed to do this, but I don't care," Naya rambled as she sat on the sand under a tree. Heather was following her, and the blonde was already making herself comfortable on Naya's lap.

"The sea is so beautiful," Naya said absentmindedly.

"Yeah, it's just like you," Heather responded with a lazy tone.

"When we go back to LA, everything would be different. Surely, everyone will be shocked when we come out to them," Naya said out.

"I know, a lot would be shocked. But what the hell," Heather looked up to the woman she had fallen in love with over the past three years.

"It's comical, though. I mean, I would pay everything to see the look on every fan's face," Naya drawled on, her arms were wrapped around Heather's trim waist and her hands rested into a loose embrace.

"What would I pay to see the fandom," Heather smiled out. "Well, we will have this whole awesome roller-coaster love ride, Naya."

"Yeah, and it might be hard for both of us, but…" Naya stopped her words. "Heather, look at me," she quickly raised the blonde's chin up so the blonde could see her eyes.

"I would be hard, Heath, but always remember that I am going to end up with you," Naya smiled as she tried to put all the ounce of her feelings into those words, into that moment.

Heather did not answer. Instead, she just leaned on Naya's arms and kissed the crook of her elbow. Life never seemed to be so perfect for the both of them. Naya dipped her head low and rested her forehead on Heather's, before she had mouthed a soft 'I love you'.

Heather smiled softly and looked up to the Latina and that look made Naya feel as if there were a million butterflies inside her stomach.

"Hold my hand, Nay…" Heather smiled and pulled Naya's arms around her. The Latina quickly complied and twirled her caramel fingers around the milky ones.

"This is one of the most beautiful days of my life," Heather said in all honesty. "I mean, you know, with you…no flashing lights, no paparazzi, no people to whisper behind our backs, no one to assume anything between us…just us. Nothing more, just us…loving us, being us…"

"You said us like…five times," Naya chuckled.

"Shouldn't I be allowed to?" Heather's lips curved into a pout, and it never missed the brunette's eyes.

"You are, but…but it just sounds…new, and…I feel it kind of, ecstatic," Naya mumbled as she ran her fingers through her hair, throwing away the dark locks back into the air.

"You should get used to it," Heather smiled.

"When we get back to LA," Naya said out absently as they settled in quietly in silence. "When we walk in the foyer, I want to be holding your hand."

"You'd come out in public?" Heather said in a serious tone, her voice a little bit hopeful.

"We'd come out, if that's okay," Naya smiled at her.

"Of course!" Heather answered Naya with exuberance, and nuzzled the Latina's neck. Naya could only hum in approval.

"Come on, time to go home," Naya said out as they started to walk down the beach and to the water, and they swam the remaining distance to the yacht.

As soon as they were in the boat, the two girls were all over each other again, and pretty soon the small room was covered with elicited moans from a blonde and a brunette.

"Naya, look at me," Heather smiled in Naya's ear.

"What is it, HeMo?" brown eyes looked questioningly at the blue ones.

"I love you, Naya."

"I love you too," Naya smiled and rested her forehead on her girlfriend's shoulder.

They slept it all out and in the middle of the night, Heather was woken up by a brunette hovering above her. Naya was looking at her in the funniest ways.

"What?" Heather quipped.

"Nothing," Naya smiled lazily. "I just love watching you sleep."

A snort came out of the blonde girl. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Tell me something I don't know," Heather whispered into the night. The lights were off, except for the moonlight and it reflected on the pale face.

"Look at this fingers," Naya showed Heather her open palm. "They're meant to hold you."

Heather smiled, even against the moonlight. "So you'll hold them?"

"Course, I would. When we get to LA, we will tell the whole world," Naya said out.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The sun was setting when Heather and Naya walked out of the foyer. A reporter from Insider approached them quickly.

"Naya Rivera, how true is it that you and Heather had gone to a vacation together?"

"We're together," Naya replied softly as she made her way to a waiting car, holding hands with Heather.

"What do you mean by together, Naya?" the reporter called up to them.

But Naya and Heather were already in a car.

"You should've just told him nothing," Heather commented.

"I'm tired. Do you want me to set up a convention tomorrow and marry you?"

Heather just smiled and nuzzled Naya's neck. "Tomorrow? I think I would like that."


End file.
